RWBY Volume 7 - Friends and Enemies
by Darkpenn
Summary: This collection consolidates the stories of Volume 7.


This collection consolidates the stories of Volume 7.

 **Welcome, Dragon-Slayers!**

"I don't think we're in Patch anymore, Yang," said Ruby, as the team walked out of the Atlas airship terminal.

"Not even close," said Yang.

The city was a landscape of tall, gleaming buildings and speeding vehicles. Airships flew this way and that.

"Have you been here before, Weiss?" said Blake.

"The Schnee estate, where I mostly lived, isn't in the city but I have been here a number of times," said Weiss. "I think it has grown even more since then."

"There they are!" shouted a voice.

They looked around to see if there was anyone standing behind them. But no, it was Team RWBY that was the target of a swarm of reporters and people with cameras. They began to thrust microphones at them, asking questions at such a rate that none of them could be understood.

One journalist turned to a camera.

"This is Muriel Magenta, at Atlas airport, where the famed group of Hunters known as Team RWBY has just arrived," she said. "Or perhaps they should now be known as the Dragon-Slayer Four, after their remarkable actions in Vale, where they saved the entire city. And the leader of the team is Atlas' very own Weiss Schnee, already famous as one of the key members of the Schnee family – "

"Hey!" shouted Weiss over the din. "I'm not the leader, Ruby is! She's right here! And I'm not in the Schnee family anymore!"

But if Muriel Magenta heard she paid no attention. She continued with her spiel.

Yang said to the others: "Should I shoot our way out?"

"Probably not appropriate, but a bit of pushing and shoving might be called for," said Ruby.

"Make it hard pushing and shoving," said Weiss.

"On it," said Yang. She began to shoulder her way through the scrum, pulling the others behind her. Eventually they got through, and Yang hailed a taxi. Hailed might not be the right term; she stood in the way and threatened to shoot the driver unless they stopped. In any case, the four of them piled in. Ruby gave the driver the address of the guest-house they had booked.

"That was ... odd," said Blake. "And not in a good way."

"Obviously, the media in Atlas is a bit more ... active ... than the media in Vale," said Ruby.

"Not the word I would use," said Weiss. "Someone must have recognised us on the airship and notified them."

"Why did they think Weiss was leader?" said Yang.

"Something you have to understand about Atlas people," said Weiss, "is that they think it is the best, most important place in Remnant. In fact, they hardly think about the rest of Remnant at all. So as far as they're concerned, the person from Atlas would have to be the one in charge."

"Say, would you like to be leader?" said Ruby.

"No way," said Weiss. "You're stuck with it."

"Darn," said Ruby.

"Good, because Team WBRY just sounds foolish," said Blake.

Weiss sighed. "I was hoping that this whole visit, and our meeting with General Ironwood, could be under the radar," she said. "I don't particularly want Whitley or Jacques to know we're here."

"Pretty sure they're going to find out, Weiss," said Ruby.

Yang was looking at her scroll. It showed footage of the media assault at the airport. "Hey, it's us!" she said. "Damn, I could use a haircut."

"Yes, you could," said Blake. "It keeps, you know, getting in the way."

"Well, at least this guest-house is an anonymous sort of place, so we should be able to avoid any further unwanted attention," said Weiss.

The taxi pulled up outside the guest-house. There was a large banner over the door: WELCOME DRAGON-SLAYERS.

"Or not," said Yang.

RWBY

Neo, Adam, Mercury and Emerald were silent, considering the implications of Cinder's story.

"So Raven is the Spring Maiden," murmured Mercury. "And here is me thinking she was just a MILF."

"A what?" said Emerald.

"Er, nothing, nothing," said Adam. "Cinder, if the need arose, do you think you could defeat her?"

Cinder shook her head. "My powers have been considerably diminished," she said. "Maybe they'll come back, I don't know. I'm not even sure how strong they are now. And there's a lot of things I just don't remember. I still don't know how I lost my arm and my eye."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned it's just good to have you back," said Emerald. "And ... I'm sorry about the hug before, when you first appeared. Not a very villainous thing to do, I suppose."

"I'll let it pass," said Cinder. She looked at the others. She had tried to tell herself that she was not glad to see them, that they meant nothing at all to her, that they were more trouble than they were worth, but she knew that it wasn't true.

She wondered how much her mental state had to do with the diminution of her powers. She had always felt that her power had stemmed from her will, her determination to make others bow before her, to fear her. For most of her life, no-one had shown her any affection, and her response had been to see the world as it seemed to see her. But then Jaune had treated her with kindness and generosity when she had needed it, and these four people were sitting there smiling at her – smiling because they were pleased to see her, pleased she was alive, pleased she had survived, powers or no.

And now she simply did not feel as if she wanted to make the world afraid of her. She ... she ... she didn't know what she wanted.

They were sitting in the bar in the seedy district of Vale where, Emerald had said, they had encountered Neo. Neo smiled as she put a glass of wine in front of Cinder.

"At least we now know the identity of two of the Maidens," said Mercury.

"Actually, three," said Cinder. "The Winter Maiden, Ochre, is at Shade Academy in Vacuo. I went to see her some time ago, to ask if she would join Team SALEM. She just laughed. My impression is that even when I had all my powers she was stronger, although she doesn't look the part. So I didn't push the point. I think even Salem is wary of her. But Ochre is determined to stay at Shade, to protect the Academy and Vacuo. The Creation relic is not there, in any case. She told me it was in Atlas."

Neo was looking out the window. There was a construction site across the road. A massive truck started up.

It began to turn ... towards the bar.

She rapped on the table. They all looked at her. She pointed out the window.

The truck was picking up speed and heading straight for them, pushing everything in its path out of the way.

"Hey, is the driver crazy?" said Adam.

They got up from the table and looked at the approaching vehicle more closely. There was no driver.

"Move!" shouted Mercury.

But Cinder just stood there, transfixed by the spectacle.

And then Emerald slammed into her, knocking her out of the way.

The truck came smashing through the wall of the bar in a shower of bricks and plaster. Shards of glass filled the air. The truck came to a stop.

The five of them struggled to their feet.

"Whoa," said Adam.

The truck began to reverse out – and then it started to come forward again. It was aiming for them.

"Run!" shouted Emerald. "Out the back!"

They ran through the rear door of the bar. It took them into an alley. They kept running.

The truck came bursting through the wall of the bar, turning to get at them, tearing holes in the walls.

Neo, Adam, Mercury and Emerald ran into another alley – and then stopped dead. There was a high brick wall in front of them.

The truck came swinging around the corner, coming for them. It began to pick up speed.

"I would like to be able to say that it was nice knowing you," said Adam. "But it wasn't."

And then Cinder came down in front of them, radiating energy. A blast of fire burst out of her and smashed into the truck. The truck slowed, slowed, and stopped. Cinder began to push it back.

The truck's engine revved. It began to inch forward.

Cinder clenched her teeth with the strain. " _You ... will ... not_ ," she whispered. The fire increased in intensity, and the engine of the truck began to smoke. Then the engine exploded, and the truck ground to a halt. Cinder slumped to her knees.

From the engine of the truck, a dark shape emerged. It hung in the air, as if staring at them.

There was a shot, and then another, and then another. Adam. The shape, three bullet holes in its Grimm face, evaporated into ashes.

They helped Cinder to her feet. She was shaking with exhaustion, near collapse. Blood trickled from her broken eye.

"So that was you at low power, was it?" said Adam, as he morphed his rifle back to its sword-sheath form. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"Geist," said Cinder. "A Grimm creature, capable of possessing objects. I've only ever heard of them possessing piles of rocks and turning them into monsters but it looks as if Salem has trained them to do the same with more complex things. She keeps a number of them as pets. And she can see through their eyes, as well."

"Yeah, I had a feeling she wasn't the type to look back and see the funny side of things," said Mercury.

"And now she knows that you are alive and helped us against her," said Emerald. "And where we are."

Cinder nodded. "And she won't stop," she said. "Unless ... we have something that we can use to make a deal with her."

"You mean, something ... like a relic?" said Adam.

"Yes," said Cinder, "that is exactly what I mean."

RWBY

The room of the expensive hospital looked out over the impressive Atlas skyline. The elderly man pottered around the room, dusting the machines hooked to the woman in the bed and ensuring that the blankets covering her were straight and ordered.

He changed the flowers in the vase. "I brought your favourite today," he said. "Chrysanthemums."

He sat down beside the bed, took out a book, and began to read aloud.

As usual, the woman gave no response. Her shallow breathing continued, and the machines continued to show that her heart was beating, although slowly.

After an hour, he put the book aside and turned on the newscreen. There was an article about a team of Hunters landing in Atlas. A journalist was saying something to the camera. One of the Hunters shouted out something to her. The man looked at the young woman. In surprise, he ran his hand over his bald head.

"Well well," he said to the woman in the bed. "Look who is here."

Eventually, his work done, he left the room, promising to return tomorrow, as he always did. He carefully closed the door behind him.

The name-plate on the door said Weide Schnee.

END

* * *

 **A Glass Vase**

 _The Summer Maiden_ [Ruby read from the _Book of Relics_ ] _has always been the most ill-fated of the four. In several cases the power, on the demise of the Maiden, was passed to an individual who was neither prepared nor suitable to receive it, and there have been long periods where the identity of the Summer Maiden was entirely unknown. There are others about which little is understood. One of the few Summer Maidens who can be regarded as successful, to some degree, is the Maiden with the name of Treu. She is also remembered for her use of a remarkable sword. The circumstances of her death are largely unknown, although it is believed that she died trying to defend the Relic of Destruction (which has not been seen since that time). It is also believed that she bequeathed her sword to the line of Summer Maidens, but that might be another of the many myths that surround the Summer Maiden._

Ruby studied the picture that accompanied the text. A sword. A rapier.

She was alone in the room. Yang, Blake and Weiss had told her that they were going to see if there were any hairdressers in Atlas. Weiss had also said that she would like a manicure. Ruby was not sure what that meant but she assumed it was some sort of fancy meal.

She wondered, not for the first time, why no-one else could read the book. Presumably, if no-one could read the words then they would not be able to make out the pictures either. But an idea occurred to her. She found some paper and a pencil in the drawer of the guest-house desk and set to work.

RWBY

"Did you notice," said Yang, "that the hairdresser kept the hair? Maybe she thinks it can be sold as dragon-slayer souvenirs."

"The profit motive is strong in Atlas," said Weiss.

"Well, your hair looks good," said Ruby. "All of you. Not that you had much done. Have you ever thought of wearing it short? Like, well, me."

"No," they said together.

They had found a back way out of the guest-house to avoid the media scrum parked at the front entrance. Now they were making their way through the busy streets of Atlas, on their way to meet General Ironwood at his office in the Command Precinct.

Ruby noticed that Yang and Blake were holding hands. "Er, is that, you know, appropriate?" said Ruby. "Since we're supposed to be badass dragon-slayers and everything."

"Sure, why not?" said Blake.

"May as well, since you spent most of last night banging the bedsprings," said Weiss, with a laugh. "Not easy on those in the room next door, I might say."

"I recall you doing your share of bedspring-banging, girl," said Yang to Weiss. "When we were at Haven. You practically brought the whole Academy down."

Weiss chuckled. "Yeah, guess so," she said.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to bang any bedsprings," mused Ruby.

"When we get back to Vale, sis, you should mention your interest to Mister Daichi," said Yang. "Say, would you like me to do it for you?"

"Don't go there," said Blake. "Please."

Weiss was guiding them on a roundabout route, trying to avoid any wandering media. Now they were in a quieter section of the city.

Two large men suddenly stopped in front of them, blocking their way. At the same time, two more men, who had obviously been following them, came up behind.

"Please, no autographs," said Yang.

"Say, you wouldn't be planning to rob us, would you?" said Ruby. "The last time someone tried to do that it did not end well. For them."

"We just want her," said the biggest of the men, presumably the leader. He pointed at Weiss.

"Huh," said Weiss. "May I ask why?"

"So we get paid," said the guy. "Come with us and your friends won't get hurt." The men all pulled guns from their jackets.

"Oh, how scary," said Yang.

"So ... there's only four of you, is there?" said Blake.

"Well, er ... yeah," said the guy.

"Would you like to go and get some more men?" said Yang. "We're on our way to an appointment but we can meet you here on our way back, if you like."

The man growled.

"I'm still interested to know who you are working for," said Weiss.

"A guy who knows a guy," he said.

"Hmm," said Weiss. "Not that helpful. Well, we really should be going, so let's get this fight under way."

Ruby sighed. "Yang and Weiss, front, Blake and I, back," she said.

About ten seconds later, all of the men were sprawled on the pavement, unconscious.

"I didn't get to do anything," said Ruby.

"Sorry," said Blake.

Ruby shrugged. "Next time," she said.

They stepped over the men and continued on their way. Then there was the click of a gun being cocked.

The big man had struggled to his feet. He was pointing his pistol at them.

There was a _crack!_ and the guy went down. Someone behind him had whacked him on the head with one of the discarded guns. It was an elderly, balding man. He threw the gun aside, with an expression of distaste. He looked at Weiss and gave a little bow. "Young madam," he said.

"Klein!" shouted Weiss. She ran into his arms and hugged him.

The others went up to them. "This," said Weiss, "is Klein. Without him I would not have survived life in the Schnee mansion. And the man who helped me escape when things got really bad. And the best cake butler in the world."

"Come now, young madam, I haven't baked you cakes in quite a while," he said. Weiss introduced her friends.

"Do you also make cookies?" said Ruby.

Yang looked at the guy on the ground. "How come a cake butler knows how to do something like that?" she said.

Klein gave a shrug.

"Do you know who these guys are?" said Blake.

"I would guess that they are generic thugs-for-hire," said Klein. "Atlas has quite a few of them."

"Hmm," said Blake. "Only four. They never had a chance. Hmm."

"Klein, we are on our way to meet with General Ironwood," said Weiss. "Would you like to join us?"

Klein raised an eyebrow. "Ironwood?" he said. "No, I don't think that would be ... appropriate. But I would very much like to meet you later, young madam. There is something important that you have to see."

Klein gave them the address of a cafe near the guest-house, and Weiss said she would meet him there later. Then, almost suddenly, he was gone.

The four of them looked at each other. "Well, I guess the day can't get any stranger," said Blake, as they continued on their way.

"Don't bet on it, my sweet," said Yang.

A half-hour later they with General Ironwood. He was conducting them on a tour of Mantle Academy.

"Interesting how you have integrated the Academy and the research labs of the military," said Blake.

"We find that it works very well," said the General. "We have a number of very significant projects under way. Weiss, I am sorry that your sister could not join us. She insisted on leading the security detail for the engineering team that is re-building the communication tower in Vale. She seemed exceptionally interested in going to Beacon Academy. I don't suppose any of you would know why?"

The four of them exchanged glances. "Why should we?" said Weiss. Not a no, exactly.

"What we are really interested in," said Ruby, "is the vault. And the Creation relic. We know that it is in Atlas, General."

"Of course it is here," said the General. "I was part of the unit that brought it here from Vacuo, many years ago, when I was a major. My superiors thought that it would be safer in Atlas, and the Winter Maiden at Shade – I believe her name was Erde – agreed. We don't publicise that it is here but we have found it to be a very interesting item. It emanates a very special sort of energy. Unique. Powerful, if difficult to define."

"Are you aware that Salem is likely to try and take it?" said Ruby. "She knows that it is not at Vacuo."

"She is unlikely to be successful," said Ironwood. "Do you know how many security doors and barriers we have passed through?"

"Eleven," said Blake.

The General stared at her. "Yes, eleven," he said. "And more to come. All computer-controlled. And other sorts of protection in the Mantle vault as well. It is the most secure place in Remnant."

He took them to a large glass window overlooking a chamber, with walls of stone.

It was the vault. On a table in the middle sat a glass vase holding a chrysanthemum. Arrayed around the relic there was a number of machines, monitoring it.

"We have learned to draw off some its power," said Ironwood. "It soon revitalises itself. We don't yet know how."

"Draw off its power?" said Ruby. "What for?"

The General smiled. "Let me show you," he said. He opened a door and led them into a lab.

Ruby gave a gasp.

"Told you," said Yang.

"Salutations, friend Ruby, Miss Queen, and other team members!" said a familiar voice.

Penny.

END

* * *

 **Diversions**

"It is a pleasure to deal with you," said Arthur Watts, sipping the expensive wine. "You are much less ... volatile ... than your father."

"I like to think that I am capable of taking a longer view," said Whitley. He gestured to the city of Atlas, spreading out from the rooftop restaurant. "Seeing the big picture. Now, I assume you have the ... material ... we discussed?"

"And I assume you have your part of ... our agreement?"

Whitley held up a mini-disk. It was the type that would fit into a scroll and provide a graphics display.

"May I ask how you know so much about the layout of Mantle Academy and its security arrangements?" said Watts.

"Schnee Construction practically built the place," said Whitley. "Before my time, of course, but it's amazing how many blueprints are stored in the company archives. But as I said we didn't build the computer system that runs the place, as well as most of the Command Precinct."

"Let me handle that part," said Watts. He handed Whitley a small briefcase. Whitley opened it.

Three portal stones.

"I have heard a great deal about these things," said Whitley. "I am sure that our research division can find out how they work."

"Good luck with that," said Watts. "It's a shame that my colleague and I cannot use one of these to enter the Mantle vault itself. But of course you have to have seen a place before you can create a portal opening to it. And I understand that there is ... protection. Of a ... mystical ... nature. Provided by Ozpin."

"Ah, Ozpin. The fly in the ointment, the monkey in the wrench. Allow me to also remind you, Doctor, that our agreement extends to a half-share in whatever you ... acquire ... from your ... excursion. As the basis for an ongoing arrangement."

Watts smiled. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll get what's coming to you."

RWBY

"Special delivery for Mantle Academy," said Emerald, handing a piece of paper to the guard. On the paper the words Security Passes Request were written.

She put her finger to her temple.

Team NAME, plus Cinder, were dressed in overalls, recently 'borrowed' from the Command Precinct supply room.

The guard looked at the paper. He saw the required form, filled out and signed. "Well, all this is in order," he said. He handed each of them a security pass. "A-level access. But what are you delivering, exactly?"

"The boxes we are carrying," said Emerald.

"Oh, right," said the guard, as he lifted the barrier bar. "I didn't see them until you pointed them out. Well, go straight through. And have a nice day."

"We certainly intend to," said Emerald

RWBY

Arthur Watts put a data card into the slot on the computer terminal. Lines of writing began to march up the screen. The writing stopped. Some of it began to change.

"Dum de dum de dum," said Watts, watching the screen. He took out his scroll and checked the map of the complex. Yes, without the disk he would not have been able to make a safe path to the vault. The little twerp had delivered.

"Am I going to get to kill anyone?" said Tyrian Callows. "I haven't killed anyone in ... well, a long time. Several days."

"Let us not forget the mission parameters," said Watts. "But I'll see what I can do for you."

RWBY

"It's not exactly the Penny you knew at Beacon," said the General. "Think of this as Penny 2.0. An improved version."

The four women looked more closely at Penny. Yes, she was not exactly the same. The hair was not in the same little-girl style, and the freckles were gone. Her clothes were more streamlined, even a little sexy. She waved happily at them.

"Have you been having adventures?" said Penny.

"Uh, one or two," said Ruby. "How about you?"

"Totally re-built, after the engineers retrieved my head – that is, my old head – from the stadium. The chips and circuits within it were largely undamaged. Tell me, is Pyrrha alright? I felt terribly sorry for her, until they re-wrote my sympathy program."

"It's a long story," said Ruby. "But it is good to see you again, Penny. If that is the right term. So you remember everything about Beacon, and the tournament?"

"I have all of my old memories. And new and upgraded obedience protocols. So I no longer wish to train as a Hunter."

Blake turned to Ironwood. "So that is how you managed to give an android an Aura," she said. "With the power of the relic."

He nodded. "It is proving difficult to replicate on any scale, although we have been able to store some of the energy in batteries," he said. "In the meantime, we have been working on a new line of mechanised guard units, the Praetorians. I'll show you the prototype. Come with us, Penny."

As Ironwood led them out of the main building, Weiss said: "More killer robots, General? After what happened at the Battle of Beacon, with the Paladins?"

"We learned our lesson," said Ironwood. "The computer systems of the Praetorians are completely unhackable. There is even an emergency back-up, based on voice commands by myself."

They entered a wide courtyard, obviously a training area. There was a large robot there, with several techs doing various things to it. It was slightly smaller than a Paladin but looked more sophisticated, with an array of weapons and sensors.

"Shiny," said Ruby.

"It is not activated at the moment but I assure you that it will be entirely safe, except to enemies of Atlas," said Ironwood.

"Atlas or Remnant?" said Yang.

He looked at her as if the question was irrelevant. "Would you like to see a demonstration?" he said.

"No, that's alright, if you tell us that it's a big scary machine we'll take your word for it," said Ruby.

"Hey, what was that?" said Yang suddenly.

"What was what?" said Blake.

"I ... I thought I felt something," said Yang. "Something that brushed by. Touched my arm."

They all looked around. Nothing.

"General," said Weiss, "I thought you said that Robo-Godzilla here was inactive."

"Yes, that's right."

"Then ... why are those lights on?"

"Uh, what?"

Weiss pointed. There were sensors starting to light up. And then the machine moved. It raised an arm and began to swing one of its weapons into firing position. The techs began to back away.

"I am assuming that this is not supposed to happen," said Ruby, as she snapped Crescent Rose into its full length. The others drew their weapons as well.

General Ironwood stepped forward. "Stand down!" he said to the machine. "This is General James Ironwood! You will recognise my voice and obey my orders!"

The machine turned, as if looking at him.

Then it swung one of its massive arms, knocking Ironwood aside.

"Double-diamond, then checkmate!" shouted Ruby.

Immediately, Blake and Yang dived one way, and Ruby and Weiss dived another way – just in time to escape a stream of bullets from the Praetorian's mini-gun. Yang and Ruby fired, to divert the Praetorian's attention, and Blake and Weiss went leaping in, swinging, aiming for the weak spots they remembered from fighting the Paladin driven by Roman Torchwick.

But those weak spots no longer existed. The Praetorian swivelled, first one way and then the other, knocking both of them aside. And the bullets from Ruby and Yang were merely bouncing off. The Praetorian fired again, making Ruby and Yang dive for cover.

"Miss Polendina!" said Ironwood. "Take it down!"

"Yes, sir, take it down I certainly will!" said Penny. Her backpack opened and a series of swords appeared. She gestured, and the swords zoomed towards the Praetorian. They sliced into the joints of the machine, and one arm sagged. The Praetorian came running forward, and its other arm punched out at Penny. But she caught the fist, and held it. The Praetorian pushed, and Penny slid backwards a little. But she was not going to let go.

Team RWBY fired at the Praetorian, volleys of bullets and blasts of ice. It pulled its arm back from Penny and turned towards them.

Penny manipulated her swords into a rotation pattern, and in a moment a ball of energy had appeared. It zoomed towards the Praetorian, smashing into it and driving it back. Then there was another ball of energy, and another.

The Praetorian staggered, staggered ... and fell. One by one, the sensor lights blinked out.

"Mission accomplished!" said Penny.

"Outstanding," said Yang. "And now, General, I think it might be time for you to get out of the giant robot business."

"I just can't see how it could happen," he said. He had been hurt; his flesh-and-blood arm looked broken. The techs helped him up.

The Praetorian gave a shudder. And then a dark shape emerged from it.

"Oh ... dear," said Ruby.

The Geist hung in the air, as if studying them. And then it moved ... towards Penny. In a moment, it had dived into her.

Penny gave a cry. Then she fell to the ground, convulsing.

"What the hell was that?" said Ironwood.

"A very nasty sort of Grimm," said Ruby. "It can control inanimate objects."

"If Penny turns, she's going to be hard to stop," said Yang, cocking her gauntlets.

"Can we afford to wait to find out?" said Blake.

Weiss raised her sword.

"Wait!" said Ruby. She knelt down next to Penny, and took her hands in her own. "Fight it," she said softly. "Tell it that it will not have you."

Penny stared into Ruby's face. Her eyes were flashing, shifting from her green colour to the darkest black. She clutched Ruby's hands.

Ruby bent her head. Her eyes began to shine silver. A current of energy began to pass between them. Penny convulsed again. Her eyes began to turn back to green.

"Whatever you're doing, keep it up," said Weiss to Ruby.

" _It ... will ... not ... have ... you_ ," said Ruby, through gritted teeth. " _Not ... this ... day_."

Penny gave another cry, and a savage, sharp convulsion. And then the Geist leaped out of her.

"Kill it!" shouted Ruby.

Yang and Blake fired together. A series of bullets smashed into the creature, and it exploded.

"Holy ... shit," said Yang.

"Indeed," said Blake.

Ruby helped Penny to her feet. "How do you feel, Penny?" she said.

"As if all my circuits have been fried, good friend Ruby," said Penny. "But I will live. In the sense of continuing to operate. I believe some high-level maintenance will be required, however."

"Ruby, what did you do?" said Weiss.

"I ... I'm not sure," said Ruby. "But ... it worked."

"And I am glad," said Penny. "I suppose this means that I am not an inanimate object. Obviously, I am not human either. I must be ... something in between. Thank you, Ruby, for ... whatever you did."

"I hate to be the one to rain on the congratulations," said Blake, "but why would Salem do this? Where is the advantage for her in taking over a Paladin?"

The Team RWBY members looked at each other.

"Nowhere," said Yang.

"Which means ... that this was a diversion," said Ruby. "And her real target remains the relic."

"We have to get to the vault," said Weiss.

An alarm went off.

"That's the lockdown signal," said Ironwood. "Someone has tried to put a virus into the computer system. Now all the doors and barriers will shut."

"Then we will have to move fast," said Ruby, folding her scythe into its carry-case.

"The guards will be locked out but I'll get to a control terminal and over-ride the security to open the doors for you," said Ironwood. "Here, take this." He handed Weiss a mini-radio. She clipped it onto her ear.

They ran.

END

* * *

 ** _En garde_**

Winter Schnee, standing on top of the new tower of Beacon Academy, was watching the techs put together the equipment that would form the critical part of the re-built Cross Continental Transmit System. She told herself that it was important for Remnant to have a reliable network for long-distance communication. Very important. And of course the tech team needed security support. There was certain to be some sort of threat ... somewhere. So a senior officer was needed to be here to oversee the security detail. Protection was always vital. That is what she kept telling herself, as she looked out over Vale.

She glanced at her watch. The time seemed to be passing very slowly.

Behind her, she heard the doors of the newly-repaired elevator open. With an effort, she stopped herself looking around.

"Hello, Special Officer Schnee," said a voice.

"Why, good day, Mister Branwen," she said, turning to face him. She noticed that he was wearing the red brooch she had given him after their last ... encounter ... on a silver chain around his neck.

"I only just heard about your arrival," he said. "I've been pretty busy, trying to get this place up and running. Helping Glynda. Stuff."

"I imagine so," she said. "Well, don't let me keep you from ... your important ... stuff."

"I'm on a break," he said.

"Well," she said. "That's a coincidence. I was just about to take a break myself. From ... what I've been doing. From ... supervising. Yes, that's right. Supervising ... the team."

Qrow gave a little grimace, and took his flask from a pocket. "You want some?" he said.

"Oh yes," she said. She took it from him and drank a long swig.

"While on duty?" he said.

"Break," she said. She took another swig and handed the flask back to him. He shook it; there wasn't much left.

"You continue to surprise me, Special Officer," he said. "Say, you're not going to pass out now, are you?"

"Of course not. And I could still whip you in a fight," she said.

"Ha."

"Spoken like someone who knows they would lose."

"Yeah? Look, the Academy gym is just downstairs. Empty. What say we put it to a test?"

"I might be willing to teach you a few things," she said. She turned to the soldier next in the chain of command of the security unit. "Sergeant, I have to ... er, attend a meeting. So if anything threatening happens, you should, uh, well, handle it yourself."

The sergeant raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir," she said. "When will you be back?"

"It might be a long meeting."

She and Qrow got into the elevator. The doors closed.

And then there was a long, passionate kiss.

The door opened at the gym level. They stepped out. They took off their jackets and drew their weapons.

"What are the stakes?" said Qrow.

Winter made a suggestion.

Qrow smiled. "Sure," he said.

She raised her sword. " _En garde_ ," she said.

"Whatever," he said.

There was a clash of blades, a blur of metal. Thrust, parry, block, lunge, thrust again.

In a single slice, Winter took off the buttons of Qrow's shirt. It fell open. "You're holding back," she said.

"So are you," he said. He swung, and one of the straps of Winter's top was severed.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, is it?" said Winter. She sliced something else ... and then something else. Qrow responded in kind.

And then Winter sliced Qrow's belt. His trousers went down.

"Now that's a katana," said Winter.

"Guess you win," he said. He threw his sword aside.

"Depends on how you define winning," she said, dropping her own blade. "And how you define surrender."

Some time later, they were sitting together against the gym wall, feeling the heat subside.

"I wonder what your sister and the other girls are doing in Atlas," Qrow said.

"Probably buying clothes, getting their hair done, and generally being slackers," said Winter. "Girls will be girls."

RWBY

"Straight ahead, over the checkpoint, and then left!" said Weiss, relaying instructions from General Ironwood as he guided the four of them through the maze of deserted corridors.

A door opened in front of them, and they raced through.

"He says that there is an automatic gun coming up, and he can't shut it down," said Weiss. "Twenty metres."

"Yang, take it out," said Ruby.

Yang fired at the mini-turret, and it exploded. They ran past the smoking wreckage.

"Blake, how many doors have we passed through?" said Ruby.

"That makes ten," said Blake.

"Love how you do that," said Yang.

"You can reward me later," said Blake. "This one coming up is eleven."

The door, a particularly heavy one, opened ... and then began to slide shut again.

"Ironwood says he can't fully over-ride this one," said Weiss. "And if it locks it's going to be tough to open."

The door was closing fast.

Yang went lunging forward, and thrust her mechanical arm into the jamb, stopping the door from closing. But now she was pinned there, and the weight of the door was starting to squeeze.

"Blake, open the panel that controls this thing, locate the switches and run a by-pass!" said Yang.

"I have no idea why you would think I might know how to do something like that," said Blake. She opened the panel, morphed her weapon into gun mode, and fired a long burst into the confusion of wires.

The door ceased to push forwards, but it remained in position.

"Well done, Blake," said Ruby.

"Hey, I'm the one with my arm stuck here," said Yang. "And this is really heavy. A little help?"

Between them, they managed to push the door back, freeing Yang.

They ran along the corridor and came to another security door. It was not as massive as the other one, but it was closed and locked.

"On the other side of this one is another big room, and after that the vault," said Weiss, relaying Ironwood's words. "But he can't open this one."

Yang tapped the metal. "Nope, too strong for me," she said.

"I have an idea," said Weiss. She drew her sword and fired a long blast of ice at the door. "Try it now, Yang," she said.

Yang raised her gauntlets and fired, and fired ... and the door exploded, leaving a doorway-sized hole.

"Be ready for anything," said Ruby, as they went through.

RWBY

Winter touched the brooch that hung on Qrow's bare chest. "This belonged to my mother," she said. "She gave it to me when I was young. Before ... before everything went bad."

"Yeah, compared to the Schnees the Branwen clan is a picture of loving normality," said Qrow. "Where is your mother now?"

Winter considered. "You know," she said, "I have no idea."

END

* * *

 **Combat pour trois**

"The vault and the relic are on the other side of this door," said Cinder. She put the security pass into a slot and the door opened. She went in.

Before the others could follow, an alarm sounded. The door slid shut and locked.

"Uh, this isn't part of the plan, is it?" said Adam, looking around the large, mostly bare room they were in.

"I guess ... we wait," said Emerald. A minute ticked by.

The door on the other side of the room had also closed and locked. But suddenly ice crystals began to form on it. There was the sound of gunfire and the door, made brittle by the ice, exploded inwards.

Team RWBY appeared.

"Hmm," said Ruby, looking at Team NAME. "Not exactly what we were expecting."

"You guys again," said Mercury. "What, we didn't throw you around enough at Haven?"

"As I recall, you were the ones who ran away," said Ruby. "But to tell the truth we are just here to ensure that the Creation relic doesn't leave this building. So ... stand aside."

"Uh, er, let me think, hmm ... no," said Mercury. Neo drew the blade from her umbrella. Emerald began to put a finger to her temple.

"Tick-tock!" Ruby shouted, and she, Yang and Blake ran forward.

Weiss backed up a few steps, and then conjured a time-dilation glyph under her team-mates. It would not last long but it would give them an advantage of speed for a few seconds.

For Ruby, Yang and Blake it was as if the passage of time had quickened – or perhaps the rest of the world had slowed. Yang raised her mechanical arm – with the attachment clipped on – and fired at Emerald. There was a stream of rapid-fire bullets, more like a machine-gun than the usual rifle shots.

"Oh, I like this," said Yang.

The bullets whacked into Emerald before she could create an illusion, and threw her back. The stream of bullets followed her, making it impossible for her to conjure an image. Instead, she had to focus all of her mental energy on using her Aura to defend herself.

Blake whipped Gambol Shroud out, and it lashed into Neo, sending her tumbling. Blake flicked it again, and one end of the cord wrapped around Neo's ankle, pulling her off balance. She was sent spinning into a wall.

Ruby extended Crescent Rose into its full, deadly length and began to fire at Adam, shot after shot. He managed to fend off the bullets with his sword but he was being driven backwards, a step at a time.

Mercury came leaping towards them, ready to use the guns in his artificial legs. He kicked out – and there was a metallic _clang!_ as his foot met Yang's mechanical arm.

"Bad move, moron," said Yang. An electrical charge ran from her arm into Mercury. He shouted in pain and surprise, and then Yang punched with her other arm, sending him down.

The time-dilation glyph faded away.

"Turnabout!" said Ruby. Yang, Blake and Ruby switched places, so they were each facing a different opponent.

Emerald was trying to draw her guns, but the anchor end of Gambol Shroud knocked them both from her hands. And then the cord zipped back, whacking into her and sending her down again. Blake morphed her weapon into its gun mode and fired.

Ruby swung her scythe at Mercury, catching him on one of his legs. There was a sudden shower of sparks as something was cut.

Adam charged, sword raised, but Yang swivelled and punched out, a looping blow that caught him on the chin. He staggered backwards.

Neo jumped to her feet but before she could move she found herself confronted by a glyph. More appeared on each side, boxing her in. She used her umbrella to knock them away, but as quickly as she did others appeared. One appeared directly in front of her – and then suddenly faded away. To be replaced by Yang's fist, coming straight at her.

There was a _crack!_ and a spurt of blood from Neo's nose.

"Hi, remember me?" said Yang. She grabbed hold of Neo's jacket to stop her from leaping away, and punched her again ... and then again.

Neo managed to break free and tried to cartwheel to safety but Blake's cord wrapped around her again, and flung her into Mercury. And then Ruby's scythe slammed into them.

"Butterfly effect!" shouted Ruby.

Emerald was getting up when a heavy boot whacked into her. And then the tip of a sword was pinning her against a wall. "I should skewer you right now," said Weiss, "just because green hair is a crime against fashion."

Adam was morphing his sword-sheath into its rifle mode but before the transformation was complete Ruby's scythe knocked it out of his hands. Then the blade was on his throat.

"Uh, just so I don't cut the wrong head off, this pretty-boy _is_ Adam Taurus, right?" Ruby said.

"Yes, that's him," said Blake, as she continued to wrap Gambol Shroud around Neo and Mercury. "Looks a bit different without the mask, I know. But feel free to decapitate him. Or allow me."

"Please, let me do it," said Yang.

"Get in the queue," said Ruby.

RWBY

"Hey, isn't that ... ?" said Tyrian.

They were looking through the glass observation window into the vault, where a dark-haired woman was studying the relic and the machines around it.

"Why yes, I believe it is," said Watts. "Let's go and have a chat with her."

Tyrian gave a psychotic snicker. Then he extended his wrist-blades and launched himself through the glass.

RWBY

Team NAME was neutralised: Emerald and Adam pinned, Mercury and Neo tangled together on the floor.

"Gosh, it worked," said Blake.

"Don't sound so surprised," said Ruby.

Then the floor began to shake beneath them. There was a rumble from the vault.

And then the wall exploded, and Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows came flying through it, backwards. Team RWBY and Team NAME were scattered.

Watts stood up and dusted himself off. He looked around. "Oh, please don't let us interrupt," he said. "Pray, continue."

"And just what are you doing here?" said Ruby to him.

"Oh, we have come to steal the Creation relic, of course," he said.

"No, that's what we are doing," said Mercury.

"Not making a very good job of it," muttered Yang.

"What happened with, you know, the wall thing?" said Weiss.

"Ran into a Maiden," muttered Tyrian. "Her." He pointed to the hole in the wall.

Cinder, still wearing overalls, came walking through it. She was holding a glass vase with a chrysanthemum.

"Huh," said Weiss.

Cinder looked at her. "I thought I'd killed you already," she said.

"It got better," said Weiss.

"Hmm," said Cinder. "Well, I know what that's like." She turned to Ruby. Her brow furrowed. "You," she said. "I feel I have reason to not like you."

"Mutual," said Ruby, a little surprised. "And I'm thinking that you are not the gal you used to be. If you were, you would have tried to kill me by now."

Cinder gestured at Watts and Tyrian. "I just smashed these two through a wall," she said.

"Yep, and I'm guessing that that took all you've got," said Ruby.

"In fact, you look sort of pasty," said Blake.

"And the workman outfit, well, it doesn't do a whole lot for you," added Yang. "I'm just saying. And you have the third-worst hairdo in the room. Neo wins, Emerald a good try."

"I disagree," said Weiss. "Cinder comes in second, in my view."

"Meh," Yang said. "Tomato, potato."

"We can recommend a place, if you want some work done," said Blake.

Cinder glowered at them. But she did nothing.

"Ah," said Watts. "In that case, hand over the relic, sweetie."

Ruby gave a little cough. "We're right here, you know," she said.

"We also have some problems with the concept," said Mercury, as he untangled himself from Neo.

"Uh, Arthur," whispered Tyrian. "Just who are we fighting? The traitors or the do-gooders?"

"When you put it like that, my friend ... everyone," said Watts. He pulled a long box from the pocket of his coat. It began to transform into –

And then Yang, jumping forward, knocked it from his hand. Mercury came leaping through the air. He pivoted on Yang's shoulder and smashed feet-first into Watts. Emerald charged, delivering a series of close-in punches.

Tyrian laughed maniacally and lashed out with his scorpion tail. Ruby and Neo, suddenly finding themselves next to each other, dodged and parried.

"Time for us to depart, I think," said Emerald. There was a portal stone in her hand.

"Don't think so," said Weiss. She kicked out, and the stone went flying. It came down – into the open hand of Yang.

Mercury and Adam leaped at Tyrian, trying to wrestle him to the floor. He pushed them away, just in time to run into a series of kicks, punches and chops from Neo. He staggered backwards, and stared at her.

"Arthur," he said, "I think I'm in love."

Neo gave him a wink.

And then Mercury and Adam, as well as Ruby and Blake, were on him, trying to hold him down. They knew how dangerous he could be if he was allowed to use his speed and agility.

A portal opened. "In there!" shouted Yang.

Tyrian threw them off but Weiss came in with a flying kick that knocked him through the gate, just as Watts managed to get up. Yang grabbed him by the coat, pulled him towards her, and head-butted him in the face.

"Ow!" he said. "You, madam, are no lady."

"Damn right," said Yang. Then she lifted him completely off his feet and threw him after his colleague. The portal closed.

Another portal opened on the far side of the room, and Team NAME, including Cinder, ran for it.

At the gate, Cinder turned to face Team RWBY. "Looks like you lose, and now we have something to trade with Salem," she said. She held up the relic –

And then Blake's Gambol Shroud whipped it out of her hand.

"It just isn't your day, party girl," said Yang.

Cinder, expressionless, stepped backwards through the portal. Then it was gone.

The four members of Team RWBY looked at each other.

"Interesting," said Blake.

"Darn, I broke a nail," said Weiss.

"Where did Watts and Tyrian go?" said Ruby. "What place were you thinking of when you made the portal, Yang?"

RWBY

Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows looked around. There was nothing but hot sand to be seen on every side. Except for two things: a massive golden door, which looked very securely closed. And a small table on which the relic of Knowledge had once rested.

Watts reached into his pocket for his portal stone. But it was gone. So was his mirror. _The green-haired girl_ , he thought. _She must have lifted them when we were fighting. You can't trust anyone these days._

He looked around again. The scene had not got any better. "Well, this is disappointing," he said. "Very disappointing."

END

* * *

 **A New Board, a New Game**

"Where is the relic now?" said General Ironwood.

"A safe place," said Ruby. "A very safe place."

"You ... you didn't just hide it under your bed, did you?"

"Of course not," said Ruby. She thought: _I hid it under Weiss' bed. Wrapped in a pillow-case._

"You must return it at once," said Ironwood. "For security."

"Might I point out, General, that it was very nearly stolen not once but twice," said Yang. "Cinder actually had it in her hand."

"And there is now a very large hole in the wall of the Mantle vault," added Blake. "And your security system has been turned inside out. You were fortunate that we were around."

"You are welcome," said Ruby to the General.

He stared at them. He said: "But the relic is ... is – "

"Yours?" said Ruby. "Actually, it isn't. It belongs in Vacuo, at Shade Academy."

The General glowered. He looked from one of them to the other. They all smiled back, sweetly. He said: "Isn't there usually four of you?"

"Weiss said that she had a more important engagement," said Ruby. "With an old friend. Someone who knows you, I think. Name of Klein."

Ironwood leaned back in his chair. "Klein," he mused. "Klein Sieben. Formerly Sergeant Klein Sieben. A very tough fellow, outstanding soldier, one of my best."

"Ah," said Blake.

"He is apparently also highly competent in the baking field," said Yang.

Ironwood looked a little surprised. Then he continued: "But ... we had a falling out. Over the Creation relic, in fact. He was on that mission. He did not think that it should be taken from Shade, thought it would be bad for Vacuo. Even though he was not an officer, he had a way of making his views known. He left the military as a result. I never knew what happened to him after that."

"General, something I would like to know," said Ruby. "It's true that the Creation relic comes from Vacuo. But Atlas and Mantle Academy are supposed to have a relic as well. The Destruction relic, guarded by the Summer Maiden. But there is very little mention of it in the records. So where is it?"

"No-one knows," he said. "There is a story that it was taken from Atlas many years ago, by a former Hunter, someone who had been corrupted by the power of it. Maybe it's just a story, who knows? And as for the Summer Maiden? We have searched for her many times, and so has Ozpin, but found nothing. I am not even sure that there still is a Summer Maiden. Maybe she just doesn't exist."

RWBY

At that moment, Klein and Weiss were entering the hospital room. Weiss gave a gasp of surprise.

"M – Momma?" she said in disbelief. Then she rushed to the woman in the bed, and kissed her on the forehead. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Yes," said Klein. "I regret to say that she is in a deep coma, has been for many years. Some kind of stroke, the doctors say. Maybe she will come out of it, maybe she will not. Brought on by ... well, no-one really knows. Stress, alcohol ... perhaps just being married to Jacques. She was in the mansion, for a while, like this. That was when you were away at boarding school. Then she was brought here, so the doctors could monitor her condition properly." He handed Weiss a handkerchief so she could wipe her tears.

After a long while, she said: "And why are you here, Klein?"

"Ah," he said. "I must say, young madam, that after you left the house Jacques was ... well, angry to the point of being unbalanced. He wanted to fire me, at the very least, just because you and I ... well, I like to think of us as friends, as far as a servant and a young madam can be. But Whitley stepped in and suggested that I be sent here, to look after her. I don't know why he did that, it is very hard to say why Whitley does anything. I suspect that he just wanted me where he could keep an eye on me. He likes to keep a track of things, always seems to know where everyone is. Not that I cared. So I come here every day, I bring her flowers, I read to her, I check with the doctors, I ... well, I do what I can."

Weiss nodded. "Thank you, Klein," she said. "Thank you ... for everything." She looked at the woman in the bed, at the breathing mask and the tubes in her arm. "To tell the truth, I've never really felt as if I knew her. When I was young, she would go away for long periods. She never said why. I sometimes wondered if she even liked me."

"Oh young madam," said Klein. "She loved you with all her heart. You and Winter. And even Whitley, although I am not sure why. I believed she loved your step-father, once, but that was long ago."

"May ... may I have some time with her alone?"

"Of course, young madam. I will be outside if you need me." He left.

Weiss sat down in the chair by the bed, holding her mother's hand and thinking. After a while she took out her sword. She placed it in her mother's hand.

Her fingers tightened around it for a few moments. And then relaxed.

Again, Weiss began to cry.

RWBY

Salem stared out the window of her castle, at the blasted landscape of the Frostfire Wastes.

Behind her was the large table where she had once given those who worked for her their orders. But now?

She had had to dispose of Hazel, since he was unable to decide who he really served. Cinder had returned from near-death but had apparently chosen to side with the green-haired girl and the man with the metal legs – she had never bothered to find out their names – who had been complicit in the trickery of the fake Knowledge relic. Somehow, they and those other two had managed to escape from her Geist at Vale. Well, there would be time enough to deal with those traitors.

And now Watts and Callows were missing. If they had done their job properly and obtained the Creation relic they would have returned by now. Indeed, she could not even reach them by the mirror that Watts carried. This was, potentially, a problem, for Watts was needed for the next stage of her plan. She had other servants, of course, but Watts' expertise made him valuable.

Who was responsible for this?

The only answer: the girl with the silver eyes. And her friends, the yellow-haired one and the cat faunus and the one with the sword and the silly skirt. And they had killed her dear dragon as well, and taken back Beacon Academy. And even killed the Seer at Haven Academy.

They were no longer a mere irritant. They were no longer annoying children but enemies that had to be neutralised, removed, destroyed.

The board had changed. The game had changed.

She walked to another window, looking out over the other side of the castle, and opened the curtain.

She smiled. On the plain before her were Grimm creatures of every sort.

As far as the eye could see.

END

* * *

 **Secret Stories**

Ruby was sitting next to Weiss by the side of Weiss' mother's bed.

"I ... I don't know what to say," said Ruby.

Weiss nodded. "And I don't know what I'm supposed to feel," said Weiss. "Relieved to have found her, sad to see her like this, mystified as to how all this happened, happy to have found Klein again, angry – even more angry – at my stepfather ... it's all mixed up."

Ruby glanced at a label on one of the machines next to the bed, the one that monitored brain activity. It showed a path of moving, squiggly lines. "Weiss," she said. "What is your mother's name? Her first name, I mean."

"Weide," said Weiss. "But some people called her Willow, which is what Weide means in some old language, I think. Why do you ask?"

"It ... it's just that ... well, I once heard my mother mention that she had a friend named Willow. I don't recall ever seeing her, though."

"Gosh. Do you think it could be the same woman?"

"I suppose it's not impossible. But I can't think of why or how they should know each other. Hmm, Weiss, tell me something. How did you get your sword?"

"I found it. In a forgotten part of the mansion, an old library. When I was fourteen. I remember because it was the day after my birthday."

"And why did you go to that room?"

Weiss stared at her friend. "Because Klein suggested it," she said. "His gift to me was an old bicycle, and I rode it all around the mansion. And eventually found that library, and then Myrtenaster. It was finding the sword that made me determined to train as a Hunter. Actually, I always had the feeling that it found me. Ruby, what aren't you telling me?"

Ruby pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Look at this," she said. "It's a copy of a picture in the _Book of Relics_. If it is of Myrtenaster, then your sword was originally owned by a Summer Maiden called Treu. There is a story that she bequeathed it to the line of Summer Maidens."

"Then why should it be in Schnee mansion? Unless ... "

They both looked at the woman in the bed. "No," said Weiss. "It ... it isn't possible. Although ... although ... it might explain a few things."

"The book said that the line of Summer Maidens was very ill-fated. The power was often passed to people who were untrained or unprepared. Whether that includes your mother ... well, who knows. It would explain why there has been no trace of a Summer Maiden for the years she has been like this."

Weiss stared at her mother, expressionless.

"And there is something else you might want to consider," said Ruby. "If your mother really is the Summer Maiden, and if she dies – which you told me is entirely possible, according to the doctors – the power might pass to you. Because if she has dreams – and that machine says that she does – they might well be of one she loves."

Weiss started. "Wh ... what?" she said. "No, I couldn't ... I couldn't become the Summer Maiden. I ... I'm just not suitable."

"I don't think that it's something you choose."

"But ... but ... I mean, I'm _really_ not suitable. Not worthy. Let me tell you something, Ruby, but you must never say it to anyone else. The truth is, I'm often really scared when we do the things we do. The first time I faced Grimm, that day in the forest, I was terrified. When we fought Roman Torchwick in that big robot, I could hardly stop shaking. And in the Battle of Beacon, all I could think about was how many enemies there were, Grimm and White Fang soldiers and Paladins. When we fought Cinder and the others at Haven, I was so scared I could hardly move. I was even scared the first time I got onto Yang's bike, to go through Raven's portal. But you others ... well, you're so clever, and Yang is so strong, and Blake is always so calm and steady. I'm none of those things."

Ruby smiled. "Not being scared of scary things doesn't mean you're brave," she said. "It means you're an idiot. And in each of those cases, and all the others, the thing is that you were scared and yet stepped up anyway."

"But I had to. For the team, for you, to save other people. It had to be done."

"Which," said Ruby, "is my point exactly."

"Huh. Well, that's easy for you to say. You never get scared."

"Well, if that's what you think, then all my pretending has obviously worked. Hey, you want to know something? The first time I got on the back of Yang's bike, I was so petrified I couldn't hold on, and I fell off. But Yang and Dad made me try again. And then I fell off again."

"And then you were alright?"

"Er, no. It took me quite a few tries. Actually, fifteen. Even then I was pretty bad at it."

"And the moral of the story?"

"Think carefully before doing anything at all with Yang. Not much of a moral, now I think about it."

Weiss gave a little smile. She looked at her mother. She said: "Klein said that he was going to try to find those guys who tried to jump us, see if he could get the name of whoever hired them. I told him that while he did that I would take over looking after her and reading to her. To tell the truth, it makes me feel a bit closer to her."

"Uh, Weiss, is it, you know, is it alright if I stay here a bit longer, with you and her? Would you mind if I read a little to her?"

Weiss smiled again. "Of course you can," she said.

Ruby took the _Book of Relics_ from her bag.

RWBY

The two of them were in the room of a back-alley prosthetics surgeon in Atlas. He was fitting a mechanical arm onto Cinder.

"Cinder," said Emerald. "Do you know what this is?" She handed her the palm-sized disk. One side was a mirror, the other was covered with strange symbols and markings.

Cinder examined it. "Where did you get this?" she said.

"I lifted it from Watts in the fight. Along with his portal stone. Unfortunately, that ended up in the hands of the big girl from Team RWBY. Yang, her name is. You know, the one with the guns. She used it to open the portal that we pushed Watts and Callows through."

Cinder, thinking, flexed the artificial limb. It was not especially pretty but at least it was functional.

"Now, the eye," she said to the surgeon.

"Sorry, don't handle them," said the surgeon. "Best I can offer is a mask to hide the scars." He pointed to a range of them on a rack. Cinder selected a dark red one, and the surgeon fitted it.

"What do you think?" she said to Cinder. "Impressed?"

"I have always been impressed," said Emerald.

Cinder smiled her crooked smile. She touched Emerald's face – and then, suddenly, slapped her.

Emerald started with the shock. She touched her stinging cheek – and then smiled.

Cinder gave another dark smile. "This portal," she said. "Do you know where it led?"

"I only caught a glimpse but it looked like some sort of desert. The odd thing was that there was something there that looked like a table. Still, it must have been somewhere that Yang had seen before. That's a requirement with portal stones, isn't it? You can only make a portal to somewhere you remember, right?"

"That is generally true, although Salem seems to be able to bend those rules. But Yang could only have sent them to somewhere that she has seen. I wonder … could it be … ? Could they be in the place where the Knowledge relic used to be? If they are, they could be there for a long time. And as for this disk, I think that it is how Salem and Watts communicate."

"So now Watts and Callows have no ticket out and no way to phone home. I wonder how they're doing there."

RWBY

"Blue," said Tyrian Callows.

"No, I was thinking of red," said Arthur Watts. "Your turn."

"Alright. What colour am I thinking of?"

"Blue."

"Damn, that's right. How did you know?"

"You always think of blue."

Callows sighed. He took off his boots and shook sand out of them. "This place is extremely boring," he said.

"It certainly is," said Watts. "Would you like to play coin-flipping again?" He took a coin from his pocket.

"Yeah, why not? What are we up to?"

"Forty-two heads in a row. You get to call."

"Tails."

"No, it's another head."

Callows sighed again. "I hate this game even more than the other one," he said.

END

* * *

 **Summer Daze**

"I hope the information was not difficult to obtain," said Ruby, glancing at the bruises on Klein's knuckles.

They were in one of the rooms of the guest-house.

"Not too difficult," he said. "As you all suspected, the attack on you was, well, fake. Meant to fail. Not that the attackers knew that, of course. But they were chosen because they were ... not terribly competent."

"If Jacques had been involved he would probably have sent a platoon," said Weiss. "Maybe two."

"Then who?" said Yang.

"The men were paid by a person called Andrew Canto," said Klein. "I have never met him but I recall hearing that he was the chief assistant of Whitley."

"Ah," said Blake.

"So the attack was set up by Whitley, aiming to make us think that Jacques ordered it, since he is so determined to get Weiss back," said Ruby. "Klein, when we met Whitley a while ago he left with a message for Jacques, that if he tried to take Weiss by force we would pay him a visit."

"So Whitley's plan was to get us to remove Jacques for him. Clever. Except he didn't count on Klein," said Yang.

They were all quiet for a while. Then Weiss said: "Klein, I have to ask you something. Is my mother the Summer Maiden?"

Klein stared at her for a long time before answering. "No," he said at last. "She is not. To the best of my knowledge, the Summer Maiden is ... your grandmother. Faber Schnee. I understand that she tried to train your mother, made her accompany her on some missions, hiding it from the family the whole time. But eventually she realised that Weide was ... unsuitable ... to inherit her powers, if and when the time came. Your mother tried, she really did. But some people ... well, they are what they are, and can be nothing else. Your grandmother swore me to secrecy, but I guess it no longer really matters."

Weiss staggered in shock. "My ... my ... grandmother?" she stammered. "I don't believe it. I ... can't believe it."

"You can believe the evidence by your side," said Klein. "Your sword was hers. When she ceased her duties as a Maiden she gave it to me to hide. But as I watched you growing up, I realised that you should be the one to use it, Maiden powers or no. So I took the liberty of ... guiding you to it, young madam."

"Just a moment, Klein," said Ruby. "What do you mean when you say that Faber 'ceased her duties'? What, she just gave it up?"

Klein shrugged. "She never wanted the power, and was never happy with it," he said. "She saw it as a curse. She wielded her Maiden powers as well as she could for many years, with no training or assistance, although I believe there was a Hunter that tried to help her and Weide. But that Hunter disappeared, I don't know why. A while after that Faber chose to, well, I suppose the word is 'retire'. By that time, Atlas was largely at peace, so I suppose she saw no reason to continue in a role she hated."

"Wait, you're saying she is still alive?" said Yang.

"I have no reason to think otherwise," said Klein.

"It would explain why no successor has appeared," said Blake.

"Where is she?" said Weiss.

"I have no idea," said Klein. "She gave me the sword and vanished. No-one knows where she is."

"No," said Weiss. "There is someone who keeps tabs on everyone. We should pay him a visit."

"Good idea, but just Weiss and me," said Ruby. "Yang and Blake should stay here in Atlas, to protect the relic."

Yang and Blake nodded.

"Let's pay a call," said Ruby.

RWBY

Whitley was in his study in his wing of the Schnee mansion, going over papers and reports. He stopped for a moment, and looked around. Odd, he thought, that window should be closed.

"Hi!" said Ruby, suddenly sitting down on the edge of the desk.

"Oh," he said. "The parking inspector."

"And your loving sister," said Weiss, taking the chair on the other side of the desk.

Whitley began to reach for the intercom.

"Better not," said Ruby. She extended Crescent Rose into its full form. "I would hate to have to cut your hand off. Nah, who am I kidding, I would love to do it. But I'm kind of obliged to give you a warning, what with being one of the good guys and everything."

Whitley pulled his hand back. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he said.

"To cut to the chase," Weiss said, "we know that you organised the fake attack on us. If you don't tell us what we want to know our next stop will be to inform Daddy dear that you tried to frame him."

"I doubt he will appreciate the humourous side," said Ruby.

Whitley sighed. "Weiss, I occasionally forget," he said, "that you have the Schnee gene for ruthlessness."

Weiss shrugged. "Some things you inherit whether you like it or not," she said.

"As for me," said Ruby, "I just like breaking stuff." She swung her scythe, and the point smashed into the desk in front of Whitley, leaving a sizeable hole. He jumped.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" he said. "By the way, that's a hundred-year-old desk you just ruined."

"You got any more valuables I can destroy?" said Ruby. "Say, that's a nice – "

"What we want to know," said Weiss, "is the location of my – our – grandmother."

Whitley leaned back in his chair. "Faber," he said. "You know, quite a few years ago our stepfather bought her a nice little house in the country, presumably on the understanding that she stay out of the way, forever. I found out about it when I was sifting through the property portfolio. I send her the occasional wad of cash. She's family, after all. Not that she needs it, it's just a gesture I like to make. Although I agree with Jacques that the best place for her is a good distance away."

"Where?" said Weiss.

Whitley wrote down a series of directions and handed the piece of paper to Weiss. "And now we can forget about the frame-up thing, right?" he said.

"For now," said Ruby.

RWBY

Yang used her mechanical arm to hammer the floorboards back into position. When that was done, she and Blake replaced the heavy wardrobe.

They stood back and inspected their work. "You would never know that one of the most powerful objects in Remnant is there," said Blake.

"Yes, but Weiss might ask why her pillow-case is missing," said Yang.

"We must all make sacrifices," said Blake. They laughed. "Has Ruby sent the message to Shade Academy?"

"Yes, and Ochre and Ilia will be here in a few days. Then they can take it back to where it belongs."

"And Salem has already been told by her trusted henchmen that it is not there. It's a clever move by Ruby."

"So until they arrive, the relic can stay right here. Ironwood seems to have given up being upset about it. I guess he's focused on the ceremony to activate the new CCTS. Taking his fancy battleships there for a parade, apparently. Going to be a big event."

"Well, let's stay clear of it."

Blake nodded, and a few minutes later they were walking down a street in one of Atlas' many shopping precincts. Blake stopped in front of a store and stared at the display. "This is my type of place," she said.

It was a store that sold sexy lingerie.

"If only the world knew you as well as I do," said Yang, with a chuckle. She took her lover's hand and they went in.

Above, perched on a ledge, a small Nevermore was watching them.

RWBY

Klein landed the airship and the three of them walked the remaining distance to the little house nestled in a pleasant valley to the north of Atlas.

There was a tall, grey-haired woman in the garden, cutting flowers. She turned to face them and stared.

"Faber," said Klein.

"Klein," she said. "You used to have hair."

"And you used to be a Maiden," said Klein.

Faber looked at Weiss. "Granddaughter," she said. "The last time I saw you, you were perhaps four. A somewhat spoiled toddler. But very pretty, and strong-willed even then." She turned to Ruby. "And when I last saw you, you were even younger than that. You have your mother's eyes, you know. And much more besides."

Weiss stared at her grandmother, wondering what she should do.

"Please don't hug me," said Faber. "I am just not a hugger. But if it is not too much trouble, I would like to see the sword."

Weiss handed it to her. Faber swung it through the air in a series of practice moves. Clearly, she knew what to do with a blade, and with this one in particular. "Ah," she said softly. "My sword."

"No," said Weiss. "Mine."

Faber stared at her for a long moment. Then she said: "Yes, of course." She handed Myrtenaster back to its rightful owner. "If you have come to ask me to return to the fight, I can tell you right now that the answer is no. My life has been sufficiently ruined already, and I have no desire to lose what little is left in pointless battles."

"But Salem is preparing an attack that could destroy all of Remnant," said Ruby.

Faber shrugged. "It is her nature," she said.

"Because she was influenced by the Destruction relic?" said Ruby.

Faber gave a harsh little laugh. "My dear," she said, "Salem _is_ the Destruction relic."

Ruby gasped.

Faber stared at her. "So you don't know the rest of the story, then?" she said.

"Er, no," said Ruby. "What is it?"

Faber laughed again. "So your mother never told you?" she said.

"Told me ... what?"

"That you, Ruby Rose, are the relic of Choice."

END

* * *

 **Let's Make a Deal**

"Weiss, I can't say I liked your grandmother much," said Ruby, as they headed back to Atlas. "I mean, she didn't even offer us tea. I thought old ladies always offered you tea."

"All Maidens end up with unhappy lives," said Klein, at the controls of the airship. "Dangers, threats, fighting and conflict, none of it sought. Is it really any wonder that Faber Schnee has turned her back on the world?"

"That which does not kill you," said Weiss, as she stared out the window, "makes you stranger."

RWBY

Yang and Blake were enjoying coffee in a cafe that overlooked one of the public plazas of Atlas. Beside them were a number of packages, the result of a morning of shopping. On the newscreen there was an article about the Atlas fleet leaving for Vale for the CCTS ceremony but it was not what was on their minds.

"I still can't believe you bought it," said Yang.

"Will you believe it when you see me in it?" said Blake.

"Maybe. You know, I never knew you had a tail. Before we ... you know."

"Before we ... what?"

"You know. Started."

"Started ... what?"

"Well, if I had known about your mischievous streak, maybe I wouldn't have climbed into bed with you at all."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"As I thought. But maybe you don't have to mention the tail thing to Weiss and Ruby."

Yang gave a little laugh. "We'll see," she said. She leaned over the table and they exchanged a long, lingering kiss.

There was an odd hissing sound from the square. They looked towards it, and saw a crack of light appear. It began to grow larger.

"A portal," said Yang. "Never a good thing."

They both drew their weapons and ran towards it, shouting for the people in the square to run.

The portal continued to grow ... and grow.

"I thought they just came in doorway size," said Yang.

"Obviously not," said Blake.

Then, out of the house-sized opening, a horde of Beringels appeared, stampeding towards them. Immediately, Yang and Blake fired, taking down a dozen of the ape-like creatures. But more appeared. Yang switched her mechanical gauntlet to automatic mode and fired a stream of bullets, but the Beringels continued their charge. Blake morphed her weapon into sword mode, slashing and stabbing.

Then they were on them. Yang took a blow on the side of head, sending her down. She caught a glimpse of Blake being grabbed by a trio of them. She was lifted off her feet, and her weapon fell to the ground. Still struggling, she was carried back towards the portal. Then they were through, and gone.

Yang managed to get to her feet, to find that all the other Beringels were retreating. Then a thin, hard-faced woman emerged from the portal. Yang aimed her gauntlets at her.

"I wouldn't do that," said the woman. "Not if you want your girlfriend back alive."

"Who?" said Yang. "Oh, you mean the bimbo I was with? Tell the truth, I hardly know her. Just a bit of fluff I picked up in a bar. You may as well let her go, she's got nothing to do with anything."

The woman gave a crooked smile. "I don't think so," she said. "We have been watching the two of you for some time. My name is Louise van der Twitch, by the way."

"Unlucky you," said Yang. "I'm guessing you're a very under- underling. Or a minion. Not tough enough to be a henchman."

Van der Twitch scowled. "I am a senior assistant of Salem, who will be master of Atlas before long," she said. "And I have a deal for you. I assume you know where Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows are. You bring them to me, and I give you your friend back."

"Hmm," said Yang. "Let me think about it for a couple of days."

"You have one hour. If you refuse, she dies, and she dies screaming."

"And if I can't deliver them?"

"Then you and she are out of luck."

Yang considered. "I would prefer somewhere a bit less public than here," she said. "There are some empty warehouses near the airship terminal. That's the place."

Van der Twitch nodded. "As you say," she said. "One hour." She stepped through the portal, and it closed behind her.

Yang picked up Gambol Shroud, thinking. She took out her scroll and tried to call Ruby and Weiss. A message said that they were out of communications range.

Fifty-nine minutes left.

She was on her own.

 _Or was she?_

RWBY

The door suddenly exploded.

"Knock knock!" said Yang, striding through the wreckage. "You know, you guys need a much better lair. This one is really easy to find, if you ask around and break a few heads."

"What are you doing here?" said Mercury.

"Can't it just be a social call?" said Yang.

"Of course not," said Emerald.

"Where are your twerpy friends?" said Cinder.

"Well, that's the thing, you see," said Yang. "Salem snatched one of them. She wants to trade her for Watts and Tyrian. In 17 minutes."

"You know that Salem is completely untrustworthy, right?" said Adam. "Even by the standards of criminals."

"Of course. Which is where you come in. Since you are already on Salem's naughty list. I thought you might like to get some payback. Foil a nefarious scheme, that sort of thing."

"Hmm," said Emerald. "Aside from annoying Salem, what do we get out of it?"

"Well, er, let me see. I guess ... I'll owe you one."

The five of them looked at each other. Neo put up her hand, saying: _I'm in_.

"Which of your friends did Salem grab?" said Adam.

Yang stared at him.

"I'm in," he said.

"Huh, well, hmm, I suppose we can do you a very big favour, in return for a future consideration," said Mercury. "But this doesn't change anything, you know. We're still on opposite sides."

"And I'll still kill you when the time is right," said Cinder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Yang. "Now, who wants to go on a little trip?"

RWBY

"So you can fit 127,963 grains of sand in your pocket," said Arthur Watts. "Who would have thought?"

"Please come up with a game that is more interesting," said Tyrian Callows. "I will go insane if we are here for much longer."

"You mean, more insane?"

"Yes, insaner."

"Well, it looks like we're in luck," said Watts. He pointed to a nearby patch of sand where a portal was opening.

Yang stepped out, her gauntlets levelled at them. Emerald was beside her, guns raised. And Neo, with her umbrella open and over her shoulder. Well, desert.

"If it isn't Miss Headbutt and other assorted pretties," said Watts.

"Your boss wants to trade you," said Yang. "I want my girlfriend back, so come along."

"Wonderful!" said Watts.

"Not so fast," said Emerald. "First, your weapons. Take off your coat and throw it over here, Arthur. And you, Tyrian, lose the blades."

"And if we refuse?" said Watts.

"Then I'll see you in a decade or so, maybe," said Yang. "If I don't forget."

"When you put it like that, how can we say no?" said Watts. He removed his coat and threw it at Emerald's feet. Tyrian detached his blades and threw them onto the coat.

"And the rest, Arthur," said Emerald.

Watts gave a grimace. He took several gizmos from various pockets and threw them down.

"Still more," said Yang.

He scowled again, and took off his shoes and belt, and added them to the pile.

"Now, put these on," said Yang.

Neo held up several sets of manacles.

"Oh Arthur, I have to marry this woman!" said Tyrian. Neo gave him another wink.

"I'll let the two of you work out the romantic stuff later," said Yang. "We're on a schedule here, so move it along, please."

So a few minutes later, a manacled Watts and Tyrian stepped out of a portal and onto an empty warehouse loading bay. Yang was behind them, her gauntlets still covering them, but Emerald and Neo were nowhere to be seen. Emerald had stuffed a nasty-looking rag into Tyrian's mouth to stop his chattering.

"I don't suppose I could get my portal stone back?" said Watts to Yang. "We have to sign for them, you see. Salem likes to keep the books in order. Since it's her magic that makes them."

"Nope," said Yang.

"My belt, at least?"

"Uh-uh. If your pants fall down, they fall down."

"You are a hard woman, you know."

"I know. And I will shoot you if you try anything clever. Now I think about it, Twitchy didn't say that you had to be alive."

"Must have slipped her mind."

"Just why does Salem want you back? Given her inherent evil-ness, it seems to be taking loyalty to employees a little far."

"Let's just say that I have a few important projects currently in train. And Tyrian, of course, has significant entertainment value."

"Grumph numph grr mmm grumph," said Tyrian.

A doorway-sized portal formed. Van der Twitch stepped out, with Blake. Blake's hands were tied, and van der Twitch had a crossbow pointed at her head.

"Louise!" said Watts. "I believe that you have still not processed my latest round of invoices."

"I have to say that I think I am getting the better of this exchange," said Yang to van der Twitch. "Now, she walks to me and they walk to you. Simple."

Van der Twitch nodded.

Blake was nearly to Yang when the portal suddenly increased in size. A troop of Beringels charged out, heading for Blake and Yang. Van der Twitch, with Watts and Tyrian, ran through the portal.

"Now!" shouted Yang, as she began to fire.

Emerald, Adam and Mercury stepped out from behind their cover, and fired into the crowd of Grimm. Neo came leaping down from a warehouse roof, sword raised. The blade sliced the cords binding Blake. Neo handed Blake her weapon.

Two Beringels had made it through the storm of bullets, and they lunged for Blake and Neo. In a moment, Blake had morphed her weapon into its sword form. She and Neo slashed out at the same instant. The two Beringels exploded into ashes.

Cinder stepped forward. "So the other end of this portal is in Salem's castle, right?" she said to Blake.

"Yes, it was some sort of library," said Blake.

"Good," said Cinder.

A huge gust of fire burst out of her, and into the portal.

All the Beringels were down, evaporating. The portal closed.

Cinder turned to Yang. She still held a fireball in her hand.

"Huh," she said. She let the fireball shrink and vanish. "Don't forget that you owe us for this, blondie," she said.

Yang nodded.

Cinder led the others away. But not before Adam cast a long, mournful look at Blake. She stared back, expressionless.

Suddenly, Yang and Blake were alone.

And then they were in each other's arms.

END

* * *

 **Maybe Science, Maybe Magic**

The four of them were sitting at a cafe in Atlas, exchanging news and stories.

" – for most of the time I was tied to a chair," Blake was saying. "It was quite a nice chair. The whole castle thing is ... well, she has some interesting tapestries, and a lot of old books, but I might have gone a different way."

"The decor aside," said Ruby, "did you learn anything that might help us?"

"Salem came in at one point. Man, she is scary. But she didn't say anything. Just stared at me, sort of sniffed in disdain, and then left. I can tell you, that illusion created by Emerald was pretty spot-on, although she is really just human-size. I would say that she hates us to a great and terrible degree. Well, I suppose that we have caused her a lot of trouble. What about you guys?"

Yang said: "I should probably mention that I owe Cinder and Team NAME a favour. For helping out. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I have a feeling that that might return to bite us, and so will handing Watts and Callows back," said Ruby. "Not that there was much choice. By the way, we located the Summer Maiden. She's an old lady who lives in the country, and she's sort of impolite."

"It's my grandmother, Faber Schnee," said Weiss. "And she's retired. I'm not sure if it's true, but she told us that Salem is the Destruction relic. Oh, and Ruby is the Choice relic, apparently."

"Uh, what was that last bit again?" said Blake.

"Heh heh, who knew?" said Ruby. "Little me. Well, my book did say that the power of the relics could be passed to living things."

"It would explain how you can read it when no-one else can, and why you could talk to the Knowledge relic, and how you did that thing with Penny," said Yang. "But still ... wow."

They were all quiet for a while, turning over their thoughts. It was a lot to absorb.

After a while, Ruby said: "Hey, is anyone else hungry?"

"Yeah, I could use a bite," said Yang.

"Your ... grandmother?" said Blake.

"Does anyone know the time?" said Weiss.

Yang told her.

"In that case," said Weiss, rising to leave, "I have to meet someone."

RWBY

Salem looked around at the smoking ruins of her favourite library. There was only one person who could have generated a blast of fire like that. Well, there would be retribution, eventually.

So many of her wonderful books destroyed. Even, she suddenly realised, the _Book of Relics_ – one of only two copies to have ever existed. She wondered where the other one was. The last she had heard of it, it was held by the Winter Maiden, Erde. But that was when they had been something like friends, many years ago – a long time before Salem had become ... what she was now. Not that the location of the book mattered, since no-one but her could read it. The only other way to decipher the text was by the light of the Knowledge relic, as she had done in order to become what she was.

Dr Arthur Watts entered the room. He looked around at the damage and gave a low whistle.

"When?" said Salem.

"Well, I have to complete the calibration work, and determine the inter-connectivity ratios, and do the calculations for the charging sequence – "

"I asked, when," said Salem. "Will it be ready in time?"

"To co-ordinate with events on the other end? I would think so. In other words, soon."

She nodded. "Soon," she said.

RWBY

"Why did you ask for this meeting, brother?" said Weiss. "I see you did not bring the bodyguards."

"Can't it just be to share some good wine with my dear sister?" said Whitley, as he filled her glass. "And I see you did not bring your friend with the very impressive weapon. By the way, do you know if she is seeing anyone?"

"She has her eye on an extremely large man with an extremely large sword," said Weiss. "Please get to the point, Whit."

"Ah," he said. "Yes, the point. But of course I never do anything for free. What did you bring to trade?"

"First, say what you want to say. I've got other places to be, and people I would much prefer to be with."

Whitley took a sip of wine. "Do you happen to know how portal stones work?" he said.

"I know how they are used, but not how they work. Maybe science, maybe magic, maybe a bit of both."

"Yes, a bit of both, I think. It so happens that I came into possession of several of these interesting little items, and the smart people at Schnee Technology have been running some tests. Specifically, they combined one of the stones with the energy from the Creation relic."

"Ironwood said that some of the energy had been drawn off and stored in batteries. Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, and we were able to obtain a few of those for ourselves. Now, here's an odd thing. When my people ... procured ... them, they found that a couple more were missing from the military storage facility in Mantle. Three, in fact. The General really should have better inventory management."

"So what happens when you bring them together?"

"In the first attempt, a very large explosion. Instability of energy flows or something, I don't do the details. Second time around, we were much more careful, and stood further back. If the energy output level is increased slowly, it makes the portal stone much more powerful. Much more. That was learned from the tests run just yesterday."

Weiss considered. "Yang said that the portals that appeared in Atlas were bigger than the ones we had seen before," she said.

"Probably a sort of test run, involving a single stone and a small amount of relic energy," said Whitley. "According to the people who handle the theory end of things, if you were to link a number of stones together, and add the power of several batteries, you could create a portal that is very large – hundreds of metres across – and keep it open for a long time. Of course, going through something like that might take a while. The portal would be more like a long hallway than a doorway. And it would take a while to charge it up and stabilise it. So I am informed."

Weiss considered. "Why are you telling me this, Whit?" she said at last.

"Because I do not want to see a chunk of Atlas destroyed by a punch-up between Salem's ghouls and Ironwood's battleships. It would be bad for business."

"There won't be a punch-up," said Weiss. "Because most of the Atlas military is currently in Vale. For the CCTS turn-on."

Whitley stared at her. Always pale, he seemed to become a shade paler. "Ah, yes," he said. "To mount a decent invasion, timing is everything. By the time the fleet returned the Grimm would have over-run the city and be entrenched. With enough of those big flying things in place, Salem could even take down the battleships."

Weiss drained her glass and rose to leave.

"Wait a second," said Whitley, recovering his composure. "You still owe me something, I think."

Weiss sighed, and lifted a bulky package from the floor. She plonked it onto the table. It was an overcoat, tied into a bundle by the sleeves. Weiss opened it. "For your techs to drool over," she said. "Dr Watts' toys and gizmos. That fellow is very clever. And this news about the portals and the batteries explains why Salem went to such lengths to get him back."

Whitley picked up an object like a ... well, it was hard to say. "What's this?" he said.

"No idea, but if I was you I would handle it carefully. And I think I will hold onto this one." She picked a pocketwatch out of the pile.

"What for?"

"I might need to know the time. Does this seem like a fair exchange?"

Whitley nodded, continuing to examine the ... stuff. "One more thing," he said. "Our grandmother asked me to pass on her regards."

RWBY

Tyrian Callows was watching Dr Arthur Watts tinker with the various gauges, cables and instruments.

"But she's just so cute," said Tyrian. He sighed. "And she doesn't talk too much."

"My understanding," said Watts, "is that she doesn't talk at all."

"Even better! Do you think that she carries handcuffs around with her all the time?"

"I suspect that they were just for the occasion."

Tyrian sighed again. "I kept the ones she gave me," he whispered.

Watts gave a little laugh. He said: "You, my friend, are crazy."

"True," said Tyrian, with a giggle. "And I'm hoping that she is too."

END

* * *

 **Invasion**

"Lieutenant, you have to recall the Atlas battle fleet," said Ruby. "Right now. Or even sooner."

Lieutenant Rondel, acting commander of the military forces – what there was of them – in Atlas stared at them. "And just why should I do that?" he said.

Both of the battleships, all but a few of the cruisers, nearly all of the soldiers, and the force of Hunters were in Vale, preparing to participate in the ceremonies set up for the activation of the new Cross Continental Transmit System. General Ironwood and his senior staff would take the salute of the assembled forces. While the CCTS would serve all of Remnant, there would be no doubt that it was the result of Atlas technology, lien and resources. It was the way Atlas did things.

"Because Atlas is about to be attacked by Salem," said Ruby. "She has the capacity to generate a portal large enough for thousands of Grimm, including the very big ones."

"She has been waiting for this moment, when most of the forces are elsewhere," said Blake.

"Uh-huh," said Rondel. "And how do you know that she will attack Atlas, and not somewhere else?"

"All her recent actions have been directed this way, and her assistant, van der Twitch, told me that Salem would be master of Atlas soon," said Yang.

"Van ... der ... Twitch?" said Rondel.

"Yes, I know, it's a really stupid name, but that's what she's called," said Yang.

Weiss took a pocketwatch from her mini-pack and looked at it. "The parade in Vale will be starting about now," she said. "And the CCTS will be coming on line at the same time, so everyone can see the General's toys."

"Hey, I didn't know you had one of those," said Ruby.

"Just got it," said Weiss. "Lieutenant, if you send a message now the battleships, at least, can re-fuel and get back in six hours or so."

"What, and miss the parade?"

"I scream in frustration at your foolishness," said Blake.

"Okay, if you're not going to recall them, at least tell us what forces are currently in Atlas," said Ruby.

"Hmm," said Rondel. "That information is classified, but since you are the Dragon-Slayer Four, and are close to General Ironwood, I suppose I can tell you."

"Wrong on both counts, but tell us anyway," said Yang.

Rondel called up a screen of data on his computer. "Seven light cruisers, about seventy ground soldiers," he said. "Plus the prototype Praetorian. Some repairs to it have just been completed – "

"No!" said the four of them together.

"And the experimental android," said Rondel. "Polly."

"It's Penny, and we'll take her," said Ruby.

"Take her ... where?" said Rondel. "Even if there was going to be some sort of attack, where would it be?"

The four of them looked at each other.

"Get us a map of the city," said Yang.

Rondel produced one and they spread it over his desk. They pored over it.

"The plaza where they snatched Blake?" suggested Yang.

"Or how about this park, near the river?" said Blake, pointing at another open space.

"Neither are big enough for a portal hundreds of metres wide," said Ruby. "It has to be somewhere with a large open area. Somewhere that the Grimm can take and defend. Somewhere they can spread out from, attack the population."

"A hub," said Yang. "Somewhere at the centre of a lot of roads."

"Then that," said Weiss, "means ... here." She tapped the map.

Atlas Airship Port.

"That's it," said Ruby, and Yang and Blake nodded.

"Are you suggesting that I order the shutdown of our major airship field?" said Rondel. "On your say-so?"

"Ruby," said Weiss. "You're the strategist. If you were planning this attack, how would you do it?"

Ruby considered. "I would secure the area first," she said. "Make sure there was plenty of room to mass forces as they come through the portal. I ... er, let me think ... uh, yeah, I know. I would send a force of Nevermores and Gryphons to clear the way. A beach-head."

"Lieutenant," said Weiss. "Can you access the long-range sensors from here? Look east."

Rondel turned to his computer and began to push buttons. He turned the screen so the others could see it.

"There," he said. "You see, nothing in sight. Nothing in the east ... er ... well, yes, there's these ... probably just some birds. Happens all the time."

They watched the shapes grow larger as they drew closer. "Birds," said Yang. "Sure."

Ruby drew herself up. "Let's go," she said.

RWBY

Muriel Magenta was saying: " – and we have just received word, in our Atlas studio, that the CCTS has gone live in Vale, so all of Remnant can now see the remarkable ceremony, featuring the military forces, led by the famous General James Ironwood. This is a great day ... uh, wait, I am receiving information from our mobile unit at the airship port ... apparently some sort of disruption there ... there has been word ... flying creatures, huge and dark, have attacked several airships ... ladies and gentlemen, I am temporarily going off air, and I will rejoin you in a few minutes, when my camera crew and I reach the airship port – "

RWBY

"Oh ... dear," said Ruby.

"It's ... hard to know where to start," said Blake, looking around at the chaos.

"I was expecting maybe ten, twelve of them," said Yang.

"Way off," said Weiss.

A flight of Atlas cruisers passed over them, firing. Immediately, most of the Nevermores and Gryphons turned to attack them. But several Grimm continued to attack incoming civilian airships. Several had already gone down. The port terminals were being evacuated, some in an orderly fashion, and some in ... a screaming panic.

Two military trucks pulled up and several dozen soldiers jumped out. They began to fire. They were joined by a contingent of Atlas police.

"Salutations, good friend Ruby and other friends who are not as good friends as Ruby but still very good!" said Penny, as she came up to them.

"Uh, hi," said Blake. "You think you can get the attention of one of those things, get them to come in low?"

"Certainly," said Penny. She released her swords, and then generated a small energy ball, and launched it at a Nevermore. The creature dived towards them.

"Yang, put your arms around me," said Blake, as she readied Gambol Shroud.

"Any time," said Yang, as she did so.

"And you other guys might like to, oh I don't know, run," said Blake.

Ruby, Weiss and Penny ran. The Nevermore swept down, snapping at them. Blake threw the Shroud, and the anchor end wrapped around its talon. In a moment Blake, with Yang holding on, had swung up onto the creature's back. They began to fire at the Nevermores and Gryphons around them.

"Huh," said Weiss. "How about that. You know, those two really love each other."

"Yes, they do," said Ruby.

"I do not understand this love business," said Penny.

"Welcome to the human race," said Weiss.

A Gryphon swooped at them. Ruby lifted her gun and fired, Weiss released a blast of ice, and Penny shot an energy ball. The Gryphon exploded into ashes.

"One more down," said Ruby.

"Leaving a large number, minus one," said Weiss.

Blake and Yang suddenly came down beside them. "Killed five," said Blake.

"We saw two of the Atlas cruisers go down," said Yang. "Another two in trouble."

"And this fight hasn't even started yet," said Ruby.

"Really?" said Penny. "When will it start?"

Ruby pointed. On the far side of the airfield, a portal was beginning to form. "Any time now," she said. She called out to the soldiers and police; the momentum of the fight with the flying Grimm had broken them into small groups. "Everyone with a gun, form up on me!" she shouted. "Concentrate your fire, pick your targets, don't waste ammunition. It's going to get a lot worse."

Muriel Magenta ran up to them, trailing her camera crew. She thrust her microphone at Weiss. "As the leader of the Dragon-Slayer Four, what do you have to say to the people of Remnant about these incredible events?" she said.

Weiss stared at her. "First," she said, "I'm not the leader, Ruby is. Ruby Rose. She's the one in red. But we're all busy fighting off an invasion at the moment, so I doubt she'll want to stop to do an interview. Second, it's Team RWBY. Always has been. Get it right. Third, and this is really important. _Stay out of the fucking way!_ "

Weiss saw that Ruby and the others were running for the portal. She ran after them.

"So there you have it, viewers," said Muriel, turning towards the camera. "The fate of Atlas is in the hands of ... Team RWBY."

END

* * *

 **All Together Now**

The portal continued to expand, and neither Penny's energy blasts nor Weiss' ice could stop it. It was huge, a burning hole in the fabric of the world. It began to stabilise.

A Nevermore swept out of it, snapping at them as it passed.

And then ... the flood.

For the members of Team RWBY and those who stood with them, making a stand near the opening, it became a nightmare of fighting, as Beringels, Ursas, Beowolfs, Gryphons and every other sort of Grimm came through. Dozens. Hundreds. More.

Ruby saw an airship come in, dodging attackers. There were two people standing at the open doorway. They jumped, coming down next to Team RWBY.

A storm of razor-sharp hailstones smashed into a group of oncoming Grimm, reducing them to dust. The cutting edge of a whip sliced the head from a Beowolf.

Ilia. She said: "Ruby, meet Ochre. Winter Maiden."

"We did not come expecting a fight but now we are here we will do what we can," said Ochre. She raised her hand, and a blast of energy smashed into a Nevermore.

"Grateful for the assist," said Ruby. "We'll do the formal introductions later. If we survive."

A small airship with Schnee Corporation on the side touched down near them. The ramp opened, and Faber Schnee appeared. She casually walked over to Weiss.

"I received your message," said Faber. "It was very charming and persuasive. And since you sent the airship, here I am." She was wearing an elaborate tunic of leather and metal, and a polished silver breast-plate. She drew a broadsword from its sheath.

"My ... message?" said Weiss. "Oh, yes ... the message ... the one ... I sent. To ... you. Uh, what does the sword do?"

An Ursa charged at them. Faber decapitated the creature with a single swing.

"That," said Faber. "And I have a few other tricks as well." She turned to face the Grimm onslaught, and released a burst of fiery crystals. They cut into the throng.

"Not subtle, but effective," said Faber. "The Schnee family motto."

But there was no end to the avalanche of Grimm coming through the portal. They were beginning to spread across the field.

"Ochre, take the left flank!" shouted Ruby. "Faber, the right! Penny, Yang, stay in the centre! Blake, Weiss, deal with any that get past!"

Everyone took up their positions, with the soldiers behind them, providing whatever covering fire they could. Above them, the surviving Atlas cruisers were engaged in a ferocious, valiant fight against the flying Grimm.

A massive Deathstalker charged at Ruby ... and then was swept away in a gust of fire. Ruby looked around.

Cinder. With Team NAME.

"So ... whose side are you on?" said Ruby.

"Our own," said Cinder. "We have no desire to save your skins, but if they get past you then we will be next on Salem's list."

"Right now, I don't care, as long as you're willing to fight," said Ruby. "Take the centre."

Yang appeared next to Ruby. "They're coming through faster than we can dust them," she said. "And no end in sight."

Suddenly, a red portal opened next to them. Raven stepped out.

She looked at Yang. "Daughter," she said.

"Mother," said Yang.

"Saw you on the newscreen," said Raven. "Generally I ignore reunions, but in this case ... "

"Yeah, I get it," said Yang.

Then Raven caught sight of Cinder. They stalked up to each other. Face-to-face, they growled. Raven drew her sword, and Cinder created a glowing blade.

Then there was a _klonk!_ as someone knocked their heads together.

Ruby. "Sort it out another time, you two," she said. "Right now, I need you on that side, Cinder, and you over there, Raven."

They both stared at her.

"Now!" shouted Ruby.

They each took their places as Ruby had directed, and began to fight the Grimm.

Ruby called Weiss, Yang and Blake to her.

Blake looked at the line of defenders. "Four Maidens," she said. "None of whom like each other."

"They don't have to be pals, they just have to get it done," said Weiss. "And they're holding the line. But barely."

"It doesn't mean a damn thing as long as that portal stays open," said Yang. "And we can't close it."

"Not from this end," said Ruby. "But maybe from the other."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" said Weiss.

"I am. Yang, do you still have that portal stone?"

Yang took it from her pocket. It was glowing, but only faintly. "Looks like enough for only a single shot," she said. "One-way trip."

"But you haven't seen Salem's castle, Yang," said Weiss.

"I have," said Blake. She took the stone into her hands and concentrated.

A portal began to form.

"What do you think is on the other side?" said Weiss.

"Let's find out," said Ruby, stepping through.

The others followed. And then, suddenly, Neo ran forward and jumped through as well.

The five of them stepped into the ruined library of Salem's fortress.

RWBY

Ilia saw them go and realised what they were doing. She could see that the Atlas soldiers and police were beginning to waver. She walked to the front of the group and cracked her whip. Her skin became the colour of fire.

"We stand here!" she shouted. "Here, now! What we do today is what will define us, tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow!"

The soldiers stared at her. Then they hefted their weapons and began to fire again.

Ochre glanced at her. "That's my girl," she said to herself.

RWBY

They could see a flickering light through the window in the next room. They ran to it. It overlooked the open courtyard of the castle, and in the courtyard was the entrance to the portal. There were three crate-sized batteries, with an array of cables and machinery attached, and a dozen portal stones in a circular frame. Watts was tending to the machinery, continually making adjustments to the dials and levers.

And there was a huge queue of Grimm, stretching back through the grounds of the castle and to the plain beyond.

"Ah," said a voice behind them. "Uninvited visitors."

Salem. And Tyrian Callows.

With a maniacal laugh, Tyrian charged at them, wrist-blades extended.

Neo leaped forward, drawing her blade and opening her umbrella. There was a clash of metal, almost faster than the eye could follow, and a series of punches and counter-punches. The two of them crashed into the adjoining room.

Salem raised her hand and loosed a blast of fire at Team RWBY. For long seconds, it swirled around the chamber.

Then it was over.

And Team RWBY, unhurt, stood up. Weiss morphed the transparent shield back into its pocketwatch form.

She looked at the watch, and then at Salem. "Time's up," she said.

Salem gave a snarl.

"She's mine," said Ruby. "You guys, go."

Yang, Weiss and Blake launched themselves at the window, smashing through it.

Salem and Ruby stared at each other. Ruby took Crescent Rose from its holster. Then she considered – and replaced it.

The two of them were slowly walking around the room, circling each other.

Salem fired a blast of energy. Ruby raised her hand and knocked it away.

"Huh," Ruby said. "How about that."

Salem stared at her.

"Yep," said Ruby. "Me. Relic-girl. Silver eyes and everything. I suppose I should thank you. It's because of you that I'm starting to find out who I am."

"Your mother," growled Salem. "That goody-good little witch Summer Rose. She did this."

"Guess so," said Ruby. "Gave me the power to kick your ass."

Salem conjured a sword of shining metal.

Ruby took her scythe from its holster, and extended it. She put her hand out, and gestured.

 _Come on._

RWBY

Weiss, Yang and Blake landed with a thump in the courtyard.

Watts started in surprise when he saw them. "Well," he said, gesturing at the massive crowd of Grimm. "That was a foolish thing for you to do."

RWBY

Tyrian and Neo kicked and punched, slashed and stabbed. The fight took them from one room to another, and over a balcony to the floor below.

Suddenly, they were locked together, their faces only a few inches apart.

And then Neo kissed him.

RWBY

Every clash of the weapons was like a clap of thunder. The whole room began to shake.

RWBY

The three of them dusted a dozen Grimm, and then Weiss created a wall of ice, giving them a few moments of protection.

"Whitley told me that if the connection between the batteries and the stones becomes overloaded, bad things happen," she said. "If we can find a way to destroy some of Watts' equipment, that might do it. Destabilise the portal."

"I have an idea," said Yang. "But it's a long shot."

"Better than no shot," said Blake. "I assume that it means getting Watts out of the way."

"You assume right."

Grimm were hammering on the ice wall. Suddenly, it disintegrated.

Blake threw Gambol Shroud, and the anchor end stuck into the stone wall. She ran and swung – and smashed into Watts before he could draw a weapon. The two of them went tumbling across the courtyard.

Weiss had created a barrier of fire but it would not last long. "Whatever you're going to do, Yang, do it now," she said.

Yang detached her mechanical arm, and pushed a sequence of buttons on it. She threw it at the batteries.

Then Blake came swinging back, picking up Yang and Weiss. The three of them landed on the other side of a low wall.

The mechanical arm, set to overload, exploded. Pieces of equipment went flying in all directions. The portal began to flicker.

"Oh no," said Watts. He turned and ran.

RWBY

"You can't win," said Salem. "My forces will soon be in control of Atlas. Then the rest of Remnant will fall."

There was the sound of an explosion.

Ruby smiled.

RWBY

"I believe," said Yang, "that this would be a good time to get away from the battery things."

"I second that emotion," said Weiss. The three of them ran for a doorway that took them back into the castle. They ran up a flight of stairs.

And then they met Neo, coming slowly down. She had a smile on her face, and she was doing up the buttons of her jacket. The rest of her clothes, and her hair, were in what might politely be called disarray.

"Don't ... tell ... me," said Blake.

"Why, you little vixen," said Yang.

Neo shrugged, and smiled again.

From the courtyard, there was an explosion so massive the whole castle shook.

RWBY

Raven saw the portal began to tremble. It began to contract, as if falling in on itself.

She launched herself into the air, slashing the head from first one and then another Nevermore. She came back to earth, landing beside Faber.

"Show-off," said the Summer Maiden to her.

There was a huge howl from the portal, as the Grimm inside it were crushed as it collapsed.

RWBY

Salem fired another bolt at Ruby. Again, Ruby knocked it away.

"Why?" said Salem. "Why do you fight?"

"It is what I choose to do," said Ruby. "Just as your destiny is destruction, mine is to stop you. And you cannot defeat me."

Salem gave a scream of anger. Then there was a swirl of smoke, and she was gone.

The others burst into the room.

"Hi guys, what's happening?" said Ruby.

"Blew up the portal with Yang's arm," said Weiss.

"Saved Atlas," said Yang.

"Neo got laid," said Blake.

"Huh," said Ruby. "Well, that's ... interesting."

"Not to spoil all this merriment, but I think this whole place is going to fall apart soon," said Yang.

Indeed, beams and plaster were already beginning to fall from the ceiling, and the walls were shaking.

Yang took the portal stone out. It was exhausted.

Then a red portal appeared.

"Thank you, momma," said Yang. They all dived through.

END

* * *

 **Friends and Enemies**

They tumbled through the portal and landed on the tarmac of the airship port. Raven was waiting for them. "It appears that you did an ... adequate ... job," she said, as soldiers and police helped them up.

"Fuck you," said Weiss.

Raven laughed and walked away.

Penny joined them. "That was ... fulfilling," she said.

"Er, you're missing an arm," said Ruby.

Penny looked down at the fizzing wires and broken cables, as if she had not noticed. " 'Tis but a scratch," she said.

"You are weird, girl," muttered Yang.

The crowd parted, and they saw Ilia lying on the ground, in Ochre's arms. Blake knelt down beside her, and took her hand.

Ilia was fatally wounded, an injury so bad it could not be healed by any amount of Aura.

She looked at Ochre. "Did I do it right?" she rasped.

"Yes," said Ochre. "You did. You did it right."

Ilia stared up at Blake. "May ... may I have a kiss?" she said. "A kiss before dying."

Tenderly, Blake kissed her on the lips.

Ilia smiled. Then she was gone. Gently, Blake closed her eyes.

Raven and Cinder were glowering at each other. "Last time, I didn't kill you enough," Raven snarled. "But this time – "

"This time, nothing," said Ruby, stepping between them. "Or do I have to bang your heads again? We all have grudges and quarrels, but today is not the day for them."

They each muttered something dark, but they stepped back.

"Assholes, both of you," said Faber.

"Like you can talk, you priggy bitch," said Raven to her.

"Overdressed and antiquated," added Cinder.

Raven and Cinder stared at each other. Then they turned away.

"Ah, the unifying effect that the Schnees have on people," murmured Weiss.

The senior officer of the police stepped forward. He pointed at Emerald, Mercury, Adam and Neo. "You are under arrest," he said, "for the robbery of the Schnee Finance Corporation in Vale." The other police raised their guns.

Yang stepped between Team NAME and the police. "You are mistaken," she said to the officer. "At the time that robbery took place, these people were with us. On a mission. A secret and important mission. So ... it wasn't them."

"But ... but there are photos – "

"I said," Yang repeated, "it wasn't them."

The officer glanced at Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, who all nodded agreement with Yang. "Uh, well ... alright," he said. "If you say so. Since you're the Dragon-Slayer Four." He gathered his men and led them to their vehicles.

Yang turned to Team NAME. "Now we're even," she said.

"So next time, we can get back to trying to kill each other," said Mercury.

"Just like old times," said Blake.

Muriel Magenta came running up. "Miss Rose," she said to Ruby. "Is there anything you would like to say to the people of Remnant?"

"I'm too tired," said Ruby. "Deal with our spokesperson." She pushed Emerald forward.

"Uh, me?" said Emerald.

"Yeah, you," said Yang.

"And your statement, on behalf of the group?" said Muriel, as the cameras swung towards Emerald.

"Er, well, uh," said Emerald. "I ... I ... I would just like to say that the victory we achieved today was due to many people coming together under firm leadership to show courage and skill against almost insurmountable odds – "

"Born to it," said Yang, as the four of them walked away. "Say, I need a new arm."

"I need a coffee," said Weiss.

"I need a cuddle," said Blake.

"And I need a drink," said Ruby.

END AND AMEN (except for ... )

"Yes, your mother had significant magic powers," said Taiyang Xiao Long. "If she transferred the powers of the Choice relic to you, it was as much to protect you as protect the relic. Maybe it had something to do with a book that interested her. The peculiar thing was that she read it using the light of an odd-looking lamp. She said once that it was the only way you could understand it. I never knew what that meant."

"This book?" said Ruby, pulling the _Book of Relics_ from her bag.

"That's the one," said her father. "She sent it to a friend in Vacuo for safe-keeping. But it has found its way to you."

"Did you ever meet a woman called Weide, or Willow? Maybe with her mother?"

"Why, yes, they were here a number of times. I can't say I knew them but Summer spent time with them both. I don't know what happened in the end.

"Ruby, where are your friends? I'm sure you all need a rest, after your adventures."

"Yang and Blake went off for some time alone together, in Menagerie I think. Weiss said that her sister called and asked to see her, so she is still in Atlas."

Taiyang nodded. He said: "So Raven finally pitched in with the good guys, if temporarily. That took some persuasion."

"Uh, what?"

"Well, she was here when word of the attack on Atlas came over the newscreen."

"She was here?"

"Yes, she drops by occasionally."

"Er, why?"

"Why do you think, Ruby? We might be older, but we're not dead."

"Dad! You ... you ... rascal!"

He shrugged. "Which reminds me, I got a call from one of your Beacon friends. Wanted to know when you might be here, asked for directions. They will probably roll up any moment."

Just then, there was the sound of a motorbike from outside.

They went out.

"Hello, Ruby Rose," said Yatsuhashi Daichi.

END


End file.
